Loving siblings
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Mayumi is unsatisfied with her boyfriend so she turns to her hot step-brother for "help". WARNING: Step-sibling/mother incest, Farroncest, cheating, genderbend
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A rewrite of an H-manga Imouto No Ana by Yukiyanagi. In the original, the big brother in it was too forceful on her. And takes advantage of her a lot.**

Loving siblings

Mayumi Kimizuka a high school girl with brown hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes. She has a cute face and sexy body. A deadly combination. She is dating someone, but right now, her pussy and large breast are being rubbed by her step-brother. Lightning. Needless to say, a lot of girls are very jealous that he's her step-brother. Mayumi's hands reached behind her and ran her fingers through his soft, rose-coloured hair. She shudders by her step-brother's touches. "Are we doing it again tonight, oni-chan?" Mayumi moaning as Lightning kissed her neck. She loves feeling his hands on her body.

Lightning chuckled "Of course." he moves his lips to her ear lightly then whispers softly "Your mine, right?" He moves the fingers a bit, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Causing her to cum hard.

"YES!" Mayumi shouted in a lustful daze. Lightning gently lays Mayumi on her bed. Then spreads her pussy. Knowing what she wants, unbuckled his jeans. Mayumi's mouth watered when her eyes saw his huge cock. Lifting her legs, Lightning slides his cock slowly in then pump his hips hard and fast. "Onii-chan! I love you!" she cries out absolute bliss. Mayumi suddenly woke up. "That dream again." she said to her self. A bit disappointed that it was a dream.

In the morning Mayumi put on a pink shirt with black sleeves, plaid gray skirt and black stockings. Getting downstairs, saw Lightning sitting on the couch watching TV with a bored expression on his face. Just seeing him got her hot and bothered. She slowly made her way to him. Flashbacks of her dreams pop in her head the more close she got to him. Mayumi sat beside him, snuggling under Lightning's muscular arm. Pulling his step-sister close to him.

"Onni-chan?" Mayumi asked blushing.

As soon Lightning turns his head Mayumi suddenly kisses him. To Mayumi's surprise, Lightning didn't seem to mind and kisses right back. His hand moves to the back of her head and pulls her in for a deep kiss. Lightning's tongue work was vastly superior to her boyfriend. His kiss left her dizzy and mind numb. Almost forgot that she locks lips with step-brother. "You know I can hear you masturbating ever night." Lightning says in between kisses.

Mayumi breaks the kiss and looks way embarrassed "My boyfriend is not good at sex. We do it a lot but I'm never satisfied."

Lightning turns her head to him and said in a soothing voice that made her melt "Poor Mayumi, you don't need to do that. You can ask me to help you with that."

"But mom and dad-" Red interrupted her with a finger on her lips.

"Did you forget? They're working late again and Serah is at a friends house for an all-night study session." Lightning leans in and whispers in her ear "We got all the whole night to ourselves."

With a nod, Mayumi lays on her back and lifts her skirt. Showing him her wet panties. Lightning chuckles when he saw this "You masturbate to me, don't you? When I heard you, you said my name." he said while running his fingers slowly up and down his step-sister's pussy. Causing Mayumi go become even wetter.

Mayumi nodes. Her eyes told him she wanted more than just his fingers. Lightning smiles, he unzips his pants then take off Mayumi's panties. Lightning teased Mayumi a bit by rubbing the head of his cock, before sliding the cock in her. Mayumi moans loudly as Lightning as his cock slowly enters her. There's no doubt in her mind that Lightning was much bigger than her boyfriend. She even came a little.

Lightning rolls Mayumi to on her side. Fucking her sideways. "Your pussy feels pretty good." Lightning said while thrusting his hip. Mayumi shut her eyes and let out moans of pleasure. Which was louder than the TV. Her pussy defiantly liked Lightning's cock better as it clenched on his member. Not wanting to let go of his amazing cock.

This made her wonder if Lightning fucked other girls. But she did have time to dwell on that because Lightning turns her around and fuck her from behind. He grips her hips then raised them a bit "So good." she moans. This position was not her favorite but since she having sex with Lightning. She changed her mind. His cock felt really good in this angle.

Lightning lifts her shirt along with her bra then he plays with her nipples. Mayumi was so lost in pleasure that she began to drool. Lightning keeps fucking her good but this time he lifts her leg, Mayumi's pussy tightens around his cock. "My boyfriend is no match for you~" Mayumi moans. She loves how amazing his cock feels. Even addictive. "I want to see your face as you make love to me." she asked looking over her shoulder.

Lightning smiles then take off his shirt. "Okay." Lightning said. He turns her on her back with his cock still inside her.. Mayumi's pussy tightens when seeing his bare muscular chest. When he leans in, Mayumi's hands instantly went to his chest. He thrust his hips again, faster and with more strength. Turning his step-sisters moans into screams of pleasure. "I'm going to cum!" Lightning grunted.

Mayumi hooks her legs around his hips, wanting her sexy step-brother to release his seed deep inside. Already she forgot what sex was like with her boyfriend. Or even she was having sex with her step-brother. Because she climaxes again and again. It felt like she had one long orgasm. Leaving her mind blank and her head dizzy. It Lightning's turn to cum. Filling Mayumi's pussy to the brim with his cum. "I can no longer have sex with anyone else." she said with a daze with her tongue hanging out, eyes blank with lust, and her blush with a dark red.

Lightning repositions himself so Mayumi was on top of him. "Hey Mayumi, let do this every day."

"Okay." she said before pulling Lightning's cock out and sucked him off.

In the following morning, Mayumi wants to suck his dick, but Lightning didn't as they going to be late for school. But he promises he'll fuck her good after school was done. So she suppressed her urges. Easier said than done as the train they went on had very little room. Mayumi was pressed up against Lightning.

She can feel his muscular arm under the sleeve of the sleeve of his jacket. Being this close to him reminds Mayumi of Lightning's warm, hard, large cock. After the amazing sex, they had last night left her wanting more. Her lewd thoughts caused her to become very wet. "Maybe this will help you." Lightning whispered softly in her ear.

Making her shiver. One of Lightning's hands went under panties and slid in her pussy. While the other went under her bra and rubbed her harden nipple. Mayumi pressed lips into a fine line, trying not to moan so loud. But it was difficult because she felt a surge of pleasure wash over her body. Lightning knew how to please a girl so well. His skilled fingers quickly brought Mayumi to cum.

"Our stop is coming up." Lightning whispered in her ear again. Mayumi was annoyed at this because she was now super horny. Maybe her time at school will help Mayumi with her desire to fuck Lightning.

It didn't as she had a hard time focusing on her first two classes because all she can think about is Lightning. Mayumi **really** wants his cock. Her mouth wants it. Her pussy wants it. Even her ass want it, but she doesn't think she's ready for anal just yet. The thought of Lightning fucking her ass is something she wants him to do, but not just yet.

When lunchtime arrived, began her search for her step-brother. She came across her boyfriend. "Have you seen my oni-chan?" she asked him before he can great him. A thought of his cock came to mind, but quickly decide not to. He cannot satisfy her. Only Lightning can.

"I saw him at the rooftop talking with Serah-chan." as soon he said that made a mad dash to there. He was going ask Mayumi something else but she was already going. "Did something happened to make them so close?" he wondered out load he then continued on his way, not wanting to get in the way of family bonding.

Before she opened the door to the roof, encountered Serah was about to leave "Hello~" Serah said going past her. Mayumi wondered why her step-sister is in a rush and found the way she walked a bit odd, but she can dwell in it later. Right now, she wants Lightning to fuck her. She can't take it anymore.

Once she's on the roof saw Lightning sitting by a high fence sleeping. His arms were folded and had one knee up. Mayumi quickly went to him opens his fly, then her finger went into his boxers and pulled out his cock. Even tho not fully erect, Lightning was still so big. Mayumi began to lick every inch of his cock. Then took it in her mouth.

She can feel Lightning growing in her mouth. Even heard some sleepily groans from him. She did find it odd she can taste cum from his cock. _"I did came a lot on it. Maybe that's way."_ she thought but push that aside when Lightning was now fully hard. And lust began to cloud her mind. Mayumi tried to take all of his cock in, but can't just yet.

So she rubs the rest with her fingers. Her pussy began to throb with the desire for Lightning's cock, took off her panties. She took his cock out her mouth got up and turns around then Mayumi sat on his cock. "Finally, his cock is penetrating me!" she moans while cumming. Her hips began to move on their own. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands grab her breasts. When she turned her head, saw Lightning with a knowing smile.

"I knew you'll do this." he said now thrusting his hips. Giving Mayumi a lot of pleasure. She held his wrist to keep his hands on her breasts.

"I love it~" she moans with a smile "I love your cock! It's so big! I can't get enough of it!" Mayumi did care if she's being too loud. Because she was lost in ecstasy. Her head turned when she felt a kiss on her cheek. With no hesitation, locked lips with Lightning. _"Not only he's great at sex, oni-chan is a great kisser too~"_ She thought lustfully. Mayumi let Lightning's tongue dominate hers. She wants to tell Lightning to cum inside her again, but she did want to stop kissing him.

Luck for her, Lightning knew what's on her mind and fried a huge load right into her womb. Mayumi moans into Lightning's mouth. When they broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected their lips. "Are you going to get that?" Lightning motion to Mayumi's cell that fell out of pocket. On it was a text from her boyfriend. Asking if she wants to go out after school.

She texted back saying "Sorry, but I want to spend time with my oni-chan."

 **A/N: The chapters in the manga were kind of short, so I combined the first two chapters together. I may add characters for other hentai.**


	2. Summer Time Fun

**Summer Time Fun**

Mayumi is thoroughly enjoying her summer vacation. Because she gets to spend a lot of time with her family. Also to have sex with her sexy older brother every day. She's surprised they haven't been caught yet. Since Serah is around, but for whatever reason has yet to say anything about the noises they're making. Mayumi was very loud at some moments. So as she's getting her big brother and sister a drink, was thinking why.

She soon realizes that her step-sister is also sexy. Most guys say Serah has a body made for bedrooms. Legs for days, childbearing hips, huge breasts that make must girls envious (not Mayumi tho), and soft kissable lips. The clothes Serah sometimes wears is something Mayumi would never put on because doesn't have the courage for. Mayumi wonders she's bi because she has the same attraction for Serah as she did for Lightning.

Lately, she has been getting fantasies of Serah fucking her. Having sex with another girl is something Mayumi is interested in. So she did some research. Lightning did catch her looking at some yuri porn but said nothing. Only smiles. Mayumi can sense something afoot. What first tipped her off is the strange walk Serah has sometimes. Also whenever Lightning and Serah spent some time alone in a room, they come out looking sweaty.

Jealousy didn't reach her heart but felt left out. Upon learning about threesomes wants to have one with her step-siblings. It could be fun. But being the shy girl that she is has a difficult time asking them. To deal with that tries to have Lightning fuck her in semi-public places. However she only enough courage to give Lightning a blowjob. She's getting pretty good at it. Also able to deepthroat him, "I want onii-chan's cock." she said feeling her mouth getting dry.

Just then Mayumi heard thumping sounds that came from upstairs. Wondering what that follows the sounds. Soon she discovers it came from Lightning's room with the door slightly open. Looking through the crack covers her mouth in shock. Lightning and Serah were kissing very intimately. Serah sat on his lap with her hands on his shoulders. Her sexy big brother had his hands on her hips. Mayumi found the forbidden kiss very alluring.

Serah pushes Lightning down and undoes the buttons on her sleeveless white shirt. "Not wearing a bra again~" she said shaking her massive cleavage. Biting his lower lip, Lightning reaches up to grab his little sister's large breasts, "Clark~" she moans Lightning's real name. This is the first time Mayumi hearing that name. Is there a reason why Lightning changed his name? She can ask his reason another day as Serah moans grew in volume because he's rubbing her nipples.

Getting off Lightning's lap, Serah moves between his legs. She undoes his belt then pulls down the zipper on his jeans. Her eyes sparkle as Lightning's cock springs out. Knowing Serah very well grabs her head and shoves his cock down her throat. Making her bob up and down his cock. From the sounds Serah made, tells Mayumi she's loving it. She wishes she can take Lightning's deep like Serah can, "What a slutty girl, having her big brother fuck her throat." Lightning said with a smile. Serah just responds with a thumbs up.

Lightning stops moving Serah's head to shoot his cum. There where so much semen that some leaks from her mouth. After he finishes let's go, "Delicious~" she said licking some of her brother's seed off her lips, "It's my pussy next." Serah said removing her skirt and panties. Slowly, Serah crawls on top of Lightning. Once her pussy is over his manhood sat on it. Taking all of his cock in her at once, "Oh fuck yes~" Serah moans.

Mayumi fingers her pussy as Serah began to bounce on Lightning's cock. From the angle she's at, Mayumi can see her brother's cock go in and out Serah's pussy. She wants that cock inside her too. The moans Serah made where very loud. Was she that loud before? If so, how can Mayumi or even their parents not hear her. It was then Mayumi saw Serah making the same expression those girls in the porn she saw. Wonder if she made that same face.

Both Lightning and Mayumi were hypnotized by how Serah's breasts are bouncing. She kind of wants to suck them like a baby. Unconsciously, Mayumi leans forward to get a closer look, "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Serah said halting her hips and squirting on Lightning's cock. Which made him cum too, "You're filling me up~" she moans as Lightning's cums pours into to in bucket loads. They then heard a loud thud. Turing to the sound saw Mayumi on the floor face first.

Getting off the floor saw Serah standing right in front of her. Not caring if Lightning's cum is dripping on the floor. Mayumi tires to make up an excuse but Serah stops her "We knew you were there. Want to join us?" Serah asks. Mayumi couldn't say anything so nodes meekly, "Good~" Serah smiles "But first." Mayumi moans as Serah slides her fingers her step-sister's pussy "You're so wet~ But it needs to be wetter." Serah's fingers move faster.

The younger girl spreads her legs so Serah can go in deeper. Mayumi rolls her head back as Serah's thumb rubs her clit. "Onee-chan!" Mayumi cries cumming in Searh's fingers. In a daze Serah helps Mayumi over to the bed then places Mayumi on her back. Also pulls up Mayumi's short sleeved shirt so she can flash Lightning her cute breasts. She lays the smaller girl on it and points her ass to Lightning. How was jerking off by the sight of Serah fingering Mayumi's pussy. Serah spreads Mayumi's pussy and Lightning slowly slides his cock in.

"What cute moans she's making." Serah said as Lightning Mayumi hard. She shut her eyes and grips the bed sheets. Lightning notice she's a lot tighter than usual. Both the Farron siblings exchange knowing glances. Nodding Serah rubs one of Mayumi's nipples while sucking the other. Causing Mayumi's moans to become screams of pleasure.

She came into time at all. As Mayumi recovers Lightning fucks Serah from behind. Both of his sisters were side by side so Lightning can fuck one at a time quickly. Lightning's room was soon filled with his sisters' cries of sexual bliss. Both keep telling him how good his cock felt. He soon discovers Serah loves getting fuck from behind, and Mayumi loves having him on top of her. Lightning took this to heart.

After cum in each of their pussies. Had Serah lay on top of Mayumi and slides his cock between their womanhood.

"CLARK!" Serah cries.

"Onii-chan." Mayumi moans.

Since their nipples are pressed together gave them even more pleasure. Serah surprised Mayumi was an open mouth kiss. This brought the smaller girl to another orgasm. Lightning can feel himself about to blow decides to fire it in Mayumi because he already came inside Serah many times today. So it's only fair.

"Onii-chan~" Mayumi groans.

The Farron siblings were not done with their little sister yet. Mayumi was soon on her stomach and finds herself close to Serah's pussy. She instantly ate out her big sister. Quickly discovering Lightning's cums still remains inside. Serah moans and holds Mayumi head. Lightning got hard again and fucks his little sister again.

Summer vacation just got a whole lot better. But unbeknownst to them, their mother saw the whole thing and upon seeing how good Lightning fucked his sister, wants a piece of him too.

 **A/N: I'm open to suggestions how the mother will be but I only have to requirements, she needs to be in a hentai, and busty :)**


End file.
